In Sadness Comes Love
by TheWildCard13
Summary: C.C. gets a phone call that sends a shock through her world, and who better to run to then the person you're supposed to hate? *This was going to just be a 1-shot but I've changed my mind. The chapters will progress into M.*
1. Chapter 1

She sat there in silence.

The same blank look on her face while she absentmindedly sipped her coffee.

I had no idea what to do, and quite frankly I don't think she knew either; So I just continued working in the kitchen, paying special attention not to leave her alone for now.

She had gotten a call about 3 hours ago from her brother Nigel saying her mother had died, and this time it wasn't a joke.

I never expected her to react this way; I mean just like Maxwell she was raised by nanny's, shipped off to boarding-school, and practically spent most of her adult life alone. I guess the difference was Max had gotten married, had a family, and knew he was loved whereas C.C. had none of that.

After the phone call was over she simply said her mother has passed and asked if she could be excused.  
Max nodded and tried to ask if there was something he could do to help but she had left the room before he could even get the sentence out.

I waited roughly 10-15 minutes then went to go find her.

Luckily she was in the kitchen and there was work to be done so I didn't have to make up an excuse to be there. Or at least I didn't need a good excuse.

I was busy in my own head and trying to focus on cleaning the stove it took her nudging my shoulder for me to realize she was behind me.

I turned and was about to ask what she needed until I looked her dead in the eyes and was shocked by what I saw there.

She had tears just waiting to be released and she looked so lost.

"N…Niles…"

As I brought her into my arms I just whispered, "Shh… It's ok Babs…"

And at that point she lost it. She just started crying. She didn't sob, the reason I believed was she couldn't bring herself to completely loose it with the chance of someone else seeing her. With that thought crossing my mind I stopped dead in my tracks. If that was the case why was she letting me see her cry, let alone hold her while she did.

My mind started reeling with everything that had happened and the recent events. Ever since that heated and intoxicating kiss that we shared that night I had made her cluck like a chicken making her believe I was Maxwell, things had started to change.

Our zingers and one-liners ended with a small smile or a heartfelt laugh, not a glare or eye-roll like they had once done. We found ourselves in each other's company more often and we would actually chat about small things, that was until someone came along which cause us either to just quiet back down or one of us would throw and insult to throw everyone off. Hell I had even gone over to her penthouse several times the past couple of months just to check on her. With Sheffield & Babcock Productions busy on a show that could very well be a huge hit, she had been slammed with work and if she was away from the house more than a week I felt like I needed to go make sure she was safe and getting some sleep. And when I would go over there she would invite me in for a small talk, a drink, or even a dinner every now and then. It was nice; and I found myself falling for her more and more each time.

Maybe she was starting to notice this change as well. I found it hard to believe anything else since she **was** letting me hold her. Before I could think any further she pulled away sniffing and I pulled my handkerchief which she accepted with a small "Thank you."

After she was done she just relaxed back into me and one of my hands went to the small of her back and the other held the back of her head running my fingers through her hair just content in being there for her.

After a few minutes had passed I knew I needed to say something, "Babs? What do you need me to do? Max has given you the day off and tomorrow if needed, and I can make up an excuse to go help you with whatever you need… I just need to know what to do…"

We continued to stand there for a while and knowing her I knew she was just trying to think.

After several moments she finally spoke, "C…Could you just come over tonight?"

She looked up at me and there was no way in heaven I could say no.

"I can be over there as soon as I finish with the dinner clean up, maybe earlier if I can convince Mrs. Sheffield to take everyone out for dinner"

She nodded and I couldn't help but chuckle and gently hold her face, "Would you like me to bring the PMS package?"

At that point she let out a small laugh and nodded, "That would be nice. Let me know when you're on the way and I'll call ahead."

I smiled and thought back to when I figured out how to make her happiest when she was being visited...


	2. Chapter 2

_It has been about 2 months since I had figured out what made her happiest when she was PMS'ing. _

_I had accidently ran into her at the Sheffield manor and she flipped out on me harder then she should have, even in play._

_I brushed it off with a smart remark and went on with my duties for the day but I made sure to keep away from her. Whatever her problem was I didn't want to make it worse, especially with Max already giving her a hard time with the new show._

_It was almost dinner time when I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see C.C. standing there._

"_Can I help you Miss. Babcock?"_

"_Um… Sorry for earlier Dust-mop… It's been seriously stressful with the new show and… Well… I've been… Um…"_

_I couldn't help but chuckle at the fact she couldn't quite get her words out. As I was chuckling at her she took it the wrong way and turned in a huff._

_I reached out and grabbed her wrist, "Wait witch…"_

_She turned obviously expecting some sort of rude comment, "I'm not laughing at you, I promise. What can I do to help?"_

_She raised her eyebrow searching for any game I was trying to play, "Do you even know what's going on?"_

_I couldn't help but actually laugh at that point, "Babs… I live in a house with 3 females and you."_

"_Thanks…"_

_I gave her a look and rolled my eyes, "For once I didn't mean it that way. I just simply mean you don't "live" here but you are here so I have you in a subgroup"_

_She gave an hmph and crossed her arms, "Alright, whatever you say lemonfresh."_

_I just rolled my eyes and followed her suit in crossing my arms and leaned against the sink, "Anyways Ice-Queen, what can I do to help you feel better? I really am being serious here. Maxwell, even though he is my close friend and employer I will say he has been an ass to you lately. And if you are "being visited" someone should at least try to be a little nicer to you."_

"_And that person is you?"_

_I smiled, "I guess so"_

_I could tell she didn't want to believe me because she kept looking me in the eye and she seemed to be searching for something, "C.C. I'm being serious"_

_She seemed a little shocked that I called her by her first name but with that she seemed to relax._

"_You got dinner plans?"_

_I shook my head, "The family is going out and I have the night off."_

_She nodded and began to speak, "If you really mean it… Go to Mr. Twangs and ask for my usual, they know me by C.C. or Babcock then get you whatever you would like and tell them to add it to my bill. I like chocolate ice-cream with cool-whip and chocolate sauce. Then I curl up on the couch and… If you laugh at this I will probably punch you, I go home and watch Beauty and the Beast. Be over at my penthouse at 7 tonight."_

"_Sounds like a plan Babs. I'll see you then."_

_She gave a small smile, probably still doubting that I would come but she smiled and left the kitchen._

**NCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCN CCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCC**

_After my work was done I changed into a simple pair of jeans, a black tshirt and headed to make the few stops for C.C. and made my way to her penthouse._

_After a few knocks she finally answered with a somewhat shocked look on her face. I couldn't help but give her outfit a quick look in fear of her catching me and leaving me by myself for the night.  
She wore a simple pair of black yoga pants that fit her rather nicely but they were still loose enough to be comfortable for the night, and she wore a grey t-shirt with the iconinc, "I heart New York" statement on it. Her hair, which she had let grow out again so it now touched below her shoulders, was pulled back in a messy bun and she was devoid of make-up and wearing her black rimmed glasses. Even though it was a very modest outfit, she looked beautiful and I loved seeing her like this. She seemed so perfect._

"_You didn't think I would show up did you?"_

"_Honestly no I didn't… Although I really am glad to see you…"_

_I laughed and walked forward as she invited me in, "No you're happy to see the food"_

_She gave a small smile and started to happily go through the food._

**The rest of that night was very special to me. She was so laid back and honestly we enjoyed ourselves. It was touching how she just allowed me right in; I know that she would later blame the hormones for her lapse in judgment, but I just allowed myself to have a good time. By the end of the movie she was asleep on my shoulder and even though I knew I should have just laid her down and left… I stayed and fell asleep with her. The next morning she was already awake and in the shower when I awoke.  
I moved quickly to put everything in the sink and made my exit to not cause any weirdness she didn't want.**

**That night, even though I was sitting up straight all night and I went from being way too hot to way too cold. That was probably the best night of sleep I ever had.**


	3. Chapter 3

After the family had left to go out for dinner, which thankfully Fran was already trying to get everyone out so I didn't have to do much convincing, I went upstairs and changed into some casual cloths. Just a dark blue polo and a pair of jeans, nothing too nice but I still wanted to look decent.

After changing I made a quick run to Mr. Twangs and the store and shortly after I was at her Penthouse once again.

I did the courteous thing and knocked; but after 5 minutes of standing there I tried the door handle and found it unlocked.

I quickly moved inside suddenly becoming very nervous.

I went over to the fridge, set everything down and then called out and started searching.

"Miss. Babcock? Miss. Babcock?"

I checked the living-room, her small study and the hall bathroom but I found nothing. At this point I was in a panic and I was given no choice but to check the one room she had labeled as "off-limits" which, seeing as it was her personal room I never felt anything for it.

I slowly opened her door and called out to her again, but still I hear nothing. So I open the door up to her bedroom and just notice there are cloths everywhere. I wanted to take a second to look at her bedroom because it didn't look like I figured it would. It was actually really beautiful and her color choices weren't what I expected. But I had to shake those thoughts when I heard a glass break in the direction of her bathroom. Without even thinking I ran in to see blood dripping on the glass and a very naked and very drunk C.C. in the tub who was now cussing up a storm trying to get out.

"C.C!"

I rushed over, careful to watch the broken glass as I took her wash-cloth and wrapped it around her hand trying to stop the blood.

"N…Niles! What the hell… in.. bathroom?"

She was slurring really bad but I knew she was both confused and pissed I was in there but I was too worried about her to even think dirty.

"Babs where are your towels? We need to get you outta here so I can bandage your wound"

Her head slumped onto my shoulder and she let out a whine, "Babs come on baby talk to me here…"

"The sink…" Luckily the sink was not far from her tub so I could easily grab a towel and got her wrapped.

I was took one towel to lie over the shards of glass, stood her up and wrapped the towel around her body. With a little difficulty we made it to her bed and I went too quickly to grab her medical kit which I had found once when I was helping her clean up.

Once I returned I noticed she was in tears and something told me it wasn't for pain.

"Sit up a bit Babs, let me clean this up"

She did as instructed and I was relieved to see the cut was not as drastic as I was expecting; so after some blotting and cleaning I had her wrapped up she let out a heavy sigh.

"Th…thanks…"

I sat up and kissed the top of her head, at this point I didn't care if I was overly affectionate I just knew I needed to take care of her.

"C.C. do you have any large t-shirts? Something we could just slip over your head?"

She nodded, "Top drawer, left side on the top"

I stood and followed her instructions and once I pulled it out I was a little shocked, "It's the one you left… I sleep in it a lot"

I turned with it in my hand and I was sure I had a bit of a shocked expression and she started to giggle. I had to say it was adorable; it wasn't her sultry laugh that shot straight to my groin but instead it shot to my heart and I couldn't help but smile and walk towards her.

I helped her pull the shirt over her head and she removed the towel. She was careful with how she sat seeing as she had nothing on but that shirt but luckily, for her at least, it went down to mid-thigh and covered everything.

I sat on the bed beside her with her brush and started brushing her hair; one thing I had noticed was she hated having her hair tangled or any sort of a mess, and right now we were both content in the moment.

After I was done I set the brush aside and before I could even ask her what she wanted to do or what she needed she leaned back on be and let out another heavy sigh. I knew she was tired and I knew she needed sleep, plus I'm sure she didn't want me staying on her bed to long since I was slightly damp since I had to pull her out of the tub.

"C.C. how about you lay down and go to sleep, I'll come back in the morning and check on you…"

"No… Please…"

There was something in her voice I had never heard before, and I couldn't distinguish if it was fear or sadness.

"Do you want me to go sleep on the couch? I think I remember where the blankets are."

At that point she turned and moved her hand to hold my face. We stayed like that for what seemed like hours until she finally said something, "I want you to stay with me… This bed is big enough for us both. I… I don't wanna be alone…"

I smiled at her using slang, something that only happened when she was truly out of it. It was adorable in its own way and at that point I raised my hand to meet hers.

"Let me go put the food away and I will come back… Alright? I want you to go ahead and lay down though"

She nodded and allowed me to help her under the black satin sheets and I walked towards the kitchen dimming the lights on my way.

NCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCNCCN CCNCCNCCNCC

After a few minutes of cleaning up and shredding my damp clothing I made my way to her room. All I was wearing was my boxers and a white tank I had worn under the polo.

As I made my way back to her I turned down all the lights, checked her terrace windows locks along with the front door, went to the bathroom, went and cleaned up the mess in her bathroom and then made my way to the bed.

I expected to find her already asleep once I returned but she was sitting up looking at me when I walked in.

"I thought you would be asleep Babs"

She shook her head, "You made too much noise"

I chuckled, "Sorry lovely, I've yet to figure out a perfectly quiet way to clean up glass"

She looked down at her covers and sighed, "Sorry…"

"Oh, no no… Sweetheart…"

I walked over to her taking her hands and lifting her face to look at mine, "It's nothing I promise, I've cleaned up far worse"

With that she smiled, "You look pretty sexy in your boxers"

"And you look pretty damn sexy in **my** shirt"

She gave me a shocked look and at that point I was worried I had said something wrong but once I saw a blush rise on her cheek I knew I was ok.

"It's comfy and warm, besides you're the one who left it"

"From my view I'm glad I did leave it"

She smiled and before I knew what was going on she had leaned forward and our lips where locked in a tender embrace. I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing her and to hold her and love on her in every way of the word. But I knew this was wrong, I knew how things were going to progress with the way she was trying to stick her tongue into my mouth and how I was slowly loosing strength to push her away. As much as I didn't want to I pulled away I had to, there was too much at stake here.

"C.C… No… We can't do this…"

She pulled back and suddenly got very defensive, "Oh FINE! You don't want the "wicked witch" kissing you! How like you… You… DAMN ASSHOLE!"

She tried to push me away and in turn get away but I pulled her to my chest and held tight as she tried to fight me. She cussed me out, hit me, scratched away at me but I just kept holding on. After a few minutes she stopped and I could hear her muffled sobs and with that I pulled her away from my chest so I could hold her face and wipe away some of her tears.

I kissed the top of her head and said, "C.C. you are a stubborn woman and I know how it pisses you off when you don't get your way. But I'm not going to go through with what you want tonight…"

She interrupted saying, "Yeah because you think I'm repulsive I get it…"

I sighed heavily trying my best not to get angry with her, "No quite the opposite actually."

With that she looked at me with a twinkle in her eye, if I had to guess it was something called, "hope."

I brought her body to mine and tried to show her as much tenderness as I possibly could with that hug.

"You are beautiful, I've thought that for a very long time now; but you must understand this: I don't want you to give yourself to me and it not be **you. **If you still want me in the morning after you've been drained of the alcohol, I will happily be yours… But I don't want you to wake up regretting something in the morning. Okay?"

After a long silence she nodded, "W…Will you still sleep beside me?"

I ran my fingers through her almost dry hair and smiled, "Of course love"

She pulled away this time and tenderly kissed my lips then pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Thank you…. Butler Boy"

We both smiled and I helped her get comfortable under her covers again; and after a small argument I ended up under the same covers and she moved as close to me as possible. Even though I was worried about her waking up and trying to kill me because she thought I was anything besides honorable, I just held her and tried to let her get some sleep.

After a while of worrying in my own head I heard her sigh contently and I couldn't help but stop and just look at her. She truly was beautiful, I don't know why Maxwell never gave her the time of day but honestly, his loss was my gain. At least that's what I was hoping.

After looking at her for what seemed like hours I finally felt sleep overcome me.

The last thing I remember thinking was how much I hoped she would still want me to be there in the morning…


End file.
